Normal Days
by Ghostpirates
Summary: Oh, normal is it? Riiight. Pairing? 11/4 1/7 Don't know what those are, what kind of KH fan are you? D: Anyway, summary's inside. Read if you like.


_Author's Notes:_

_Yes, yes. New story. I know. But this one is for a friend. I promised to write it AGES ago. It came about randomly. I was writing this fic for a totally different reason, and I wrote one of the sentences in it, and the plot to actually make the story just hit me it the face. It was too perfect to pass up. I finally decided to cut off what I was writing and make it into the first chapter. Also, here's the exact summary that I gave my friend of what the plot it:_

_**Vexen likes Marluxia, who pretends to like Vexen to make Saix, who he likes, jealous, but he doesn't know that Saix actually likes Xemnas, who likes Vexen who he tries to rape, but that doesn't happen because Marluxia realises his feelings at the last moment and saves Vexen from being scarred, then beats Xemnas' ass, which makes him realise that he actually likes Saix, and they all live happily ever after. THE END!**_

_Interesting, ne? Oh and if you didn't understand that, it goes Vexen - Marluxia - Saix - Xemnas and back around. It's a love square, kay? Don't even ask how my mind works. =.=_

_DISCLAIMER: Since I always forget these, I ONLY OWN THE PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW. Everything else? Yeah, don't own it, thanks.  
_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day can get when you live with twelve other people who have no hearts – literally.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vexen – number four, IV, the Chilly Academic – strode down the halls of the castle in the World That Never Was, home of the Nobodies. Today was a perfectly normal day in all respects. He'd finished a mission Superior had given him in average time, done the paperwork for it, and handed it in to Xemnas; all was as usual.

But of course, it was only halfway through the day, and he knew that SOMETHING would be disrupting this normality. Today it happened to come in the form of a flower-loving, flamboyant, pink-haired man named Marluxia. Number eleven, XI, the Graceful Assassin. Oh, how unnormal he was. Vexen absolutely despised him. And _of course_, as fate would have it, Marluxia loved to annoy Vexen to no end; he'd ask the blonde question after question, act superior to him despite his low rank, and touch the blonde(Vexen especially hated the touching).

So today, the most normal day the Chilly Academic had had in awhile, Marluxia happened to show his face.

Vexen immediately implemented his evasive maneuver: he hid in the next room he could find. Yes, it was a lame thing to do, and Marluxia had probably already seen him duck into the room, but it was all he COULD do. He leaned against the door, listening for footsteps. _Thunk, thunk_. He could hear the boots methodic clunking and prayed it would pass his hiding place. It didn't.

A soft tap right where his ear was placed made him flinch away from the white surface. The door opened and presented him with a smiling Marluxia.

"You do this every time. You'd think you'd get smarter."

The blonde scowled and opened a portal to his room. The Graceful Assassin's smile faded as Vexen stepped backwards into it and disappeared.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And the day continued normally...

Ha! That's what Vexen wished. After he had escaped from Marluxia, he'd run to his lab and hid there for an hour. When the Academic had emerged from his domain, he'd run smack into Marluxia, again. And, again, he ran away.

The Assassin was just a little annoyed, to say the least. He decided to chase after Vexen this time, and he caught him. The florist pinned the older man to the wall and leaned in close to his face. The blonde struggled, writhed, hoping to get free, but Marluxia happened to be much stronger than himself.

Vexen eventually gave up and slumped back against the wall as Marluxia smirked.

"See? Is it that hard to just give up?" he asked happily.

Vexen muttered something and the pink-haired man's mood turned sour.

"Oh, really?" Marluxia snapped. "Fine. We'll see about that."

He let the blonde go and stomped back down the hall, disappearing around a corner. Vexen was left happy, bewildered, and annoyed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Oh, Marluxia was furious. How dare Vexen say that! It was absolutely absurd. But what did he say, you ask? Well, that's confidential, that is. (You'll learn in due time, if you don't manage to guess it by the time it's revealed.)

He'd prove the scientist wrong. Oh, would he ever.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It had been two days – TWO DAYS – and no sign of Marluxia. Vexen was amazed. Had something he'd spoken accidently really set the man off like that? So much so that he wouldn't even bug him anymore? Well, he should do that more often.

And yet, Vexen felt that his days were becoming boring. The first day had been utter bliss: being able to work without interruption, not seeing hide nor hair of the pink-haired menace, and being able to have a completely normal day. Yes, it had been perfect. But now, on the second, he'd become bored.

The blonde wasn't sure what was wrong at first. He thought maybe he just wasn't used to being left alone, but then he started to understand that he was lonely. Marluxia had always been bugging him, and, at the time, it had been really annoying, but now it just wasn't right for him to NOT being bugging Vexen.

The Chilly Academic eventually ceased his work and left his lab to seek the Assassin out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Marluxia, ironically, hadn't been lonely at all. He'd taken to hanging around with Saix (Number seven, VII, the Luna Diviner), who didn't appreciate his company. Of course, Marluxia either didn't notice the annoyed glares or didn't care.

Marluxia happened to like hanging around with Saix. The Diviner wasn't much fun, especially when he went berserk and attacked Marluxia, but he was a perfect substitute for Vexen.

The botanist had immediately noticed the glaring similarities between them. Both of them got annoyed easily, hated being interrupted, and, most of all, loathed being touched – all of which Marluxia loved.

So really, is it that weird that his heart, or actually, "not-heart", got confused?

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

When Vexen had found Marluxia, it had been in the worst possible situation ever. I mean, when he finally got over the shock, he realized something extremely important(How did he ever miss it?), but when it first happened, he'd been appalled.

Well, I'm sure you would be too if you found Saix and Marluxia practically making out.

But, as always, things aren't what they seem.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

IV muttered furiously to himself as ran away from the scene. That bastard! How could he do that?!

Suddenly, the blonde stopped. Since when did her care so much about what that idiot did? Never! He never cared... Until just now.

Vexen's head spun. Why did he care so much at this moment? So many questions were popping up in his brain. Did he care for Marluxia more than he let on? And if so, why? WHY? He wasn't supposed to be able to feel. He had no heart. It wasn't possible. So many, many things that didn't make sense. So many questions that didn't have answers, and he needed them so badly. It felt like he'd hit his head against a brick wall over and over, it hurt so bad. He needed answers!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Saix pushed Marluxia away violently, making the Graceful Assassin land not so gracefully on his ass.

"Bastard," Saix growled while summoning his claymore.

Marluxia knew he'd gone a little too far and bolted from the room as Saix went Berserk.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Xemnas (number one, I, Superior) was walking down the hall, surveying the progress of the new additions to the castle when Vexen came running frantically down the hall toward him. And he nearly rammed right into him. Luckily, he stopped about a foot from his superior.

Panting, he look up at number one, who had an eyebrow arched is curiosity.

"Really, Vexen. No need to run into me in your haste, no matter how glad you are to see me," Xemnas said, amusement in his voice.

The Chilly Academic continued panting. "Oh... ha ha... That's not... what I was... running for."

"Hmm... And what, exactly, were you running for? You looked like you'd seen a ghost."

He finally calmed and straightened. "I came...," Vexen paused. Should he tell Superior what he'd seen? No, probably not. "I came to get some answers," he finally decided. Surely Xemnas could answer his questions. Surely...

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

_Author's Notes_

_Hope you enjoyed. I'm super dedicated to this fic, so expect more chapters. :3  
_


End file.
